


Keeping You in Reality

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Choking Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Addy, Dom/sub, F/F, Fixation, Flirting, I hate mack so, Kinda, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Nymphomania, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Voice Kink, Zombies, addy's my wife and im gay enjoy, bi!addy, here's this, im still not sorry, lesbian reader, sub Reader, this is just pure filth, trust me it's a thing, violence kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: You've been traveling with Operation Bitemark for a few weeks, and you've been able to keep your 'condition' a secret so far.Until now.Set during season one.
Relationships: Addison Carver/Female Reader, Addison Carver/Mack Thompson, Addison Carver/Original Female Character(s), Addison Carver/Reader, Background
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Keeping You in Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Addy before but I'm in love so here we are lol xD  
> I wasn't sure how to end this and I definitely didn't want to just end it without Addy getting some love too, so this is probably gonna have another chapter, yay! ^^
> 
> I do not own any part of Z Nation, I am just a simple gay fool simping for Addy Carver thank you lmao

Two weeks.

That's how long it's been since you've last gotten off or been touched.

Fourteen days.

336 hours.

You're _burning._

When Delta-Xray-Delta found you hunting for supplies alone in New York, Warren was sweet enough to take you in, saying that humanity was much better off working together than alone. The rest of the group was quick to agree (except Murphy, who claimed quite loudly that they 'didn't need another mouth to feed'). You didn't find it necessary to tell them about your 'condition' then- you could keep yourself in control, you're used to handling it alone.

You like the gang, mostly. Warren and Garnett are friendly. 10K's impressive with his weapons. Cassandra's quiet. Doc's funny comments bring light to the apocalypse. Murphy's a dick, but it's nothing you haven't seen before.

Then there's Addy.

You've been watching her (and her _boyfriend)_ the entire time you've been here. The way they fight together, back each other, protect each other. 

But more attentively, the way shefights on her own.

It's been getting worse and worse, how you find yourself frozen and watching every move she makes, every flexing muscle, every splash of blood as she swings her Z Whacker. Killing zombie after zombie, never missing a single hit. Her grunts and groans of frustration and focus, the shine of sweat on her brow, the occasional cry or gasp of surprise, the way she licks and chews her lip as she prepares to strike, it all makes you so _weak._

You know your attraction to Addy isn't exactly subtle- Doc keeps cracking jokes and Warren gives you a small smirk whenever she catches you staring at the redhead. In fact, you're sure it's growing into quite the crush. But you're relieved, since as far as you can tell, Addy (and Mack) haven't noticed.

Then your eyes widen as you hear someone call out your name, and you remember where you are.

In the parking lot of a now run-down strip mall, your hatchet in hand, blindly staring and daydreaming about the very woman your eyes were stuck to- the very same woman who was now bashing a pike of her signature bat through a zombie's skull with an _obscenely_ wet sound, and a groan.

The (formerly) living carcass now dead on the ground, her eyes turn to you, and you realize that she was the one who called your name. 

Eyes wide and face flushed, you snap your gaping mouth shut and run to her quickly, helping her finish off the final few z's. 

The surrounding lot now zombie-free, the gang starts to regroup from their scattered position around the truck. You're distracted by Addy wiping the sweat from her neck as she paces over and because of this are the last to arrive.

Everyone's panting, trying to regain their breath, but Warren is the first to speak, elbow leaning on the hood of the car. "[Y/N]," she asks, voice serious, before taking another breath, "what was that?"

As the group calms from the fight, your heart rate doesn't slow. "What do you mean?" You laugh softly, but it fades when you notice everyone's eyes on you. Your shy smile falls. 

"I spaced out, sorry," you say, leaning your back against the side of the truck and looking at the overgrown weeds coming up through the pavement's cracks around you. The group knows you're a daydreamer, always distracted by your own head. But since you've gone two weeks without any sexual stimulation, your thoughts are even more flooded with dirty content than usual.

You shrug, your eyes never meeting Warren's, or looking in Addy's direction at all.

"That wasn't your normal spacing out," Doc says, his head slightly cocked to the side as he looked at you. "You were _into_ it, staring off at Addy like you were having a flashback or somethin'."

At this, you blush. You can feel the blood in your cheeks and your heartbeat in your chest and your core. "I... I didn't notice," you slightly lie, placing your blood-stained hatchet back on your belt.

"Notice it or not, we need you to be able to help us fight without any distractions," Warren says, her volume raising a bit. She takes a few steps closer to you and looks at you intently, her hands on her hips, but your eyes still don't leave the ground.

You're so acutely sensitive to your own arousal that her scolding makes you take a sharp inhale and turn your head away, eyes shut tight.

"What's going on with you?" Warren asks sternly, head turning a bit to the side to look at your face better.

"I think what Warren means is that you should tell us what's wrong so we can help you, [Y/N]," You hear Addy say and your eyes open and follow the sound before you can think twice. 

Your lips part and your breath catches. Addy's eyes are wide with concern but dark from the adrenaline of the fight. There are specks of blood on her face and neck, matching her red hair perfectly, and you bite the inside of your cheek to fight the urge to lick it off of her porcelain skin.

You knew that Warren had you backed against the side of the truck but you hadn't noticed how close you were to Addy. There's barely a foot separating you and you're suddenly very aware of her metallic _scent._

"I-" You stammer, eyes unable to leave Addy's. You take a shaky breath. _Fine._

"I have a... thing," you say, eyes watching Addy's hands as she switches her Z Whacker from one to the other. 

"What 'thing?' Spit it out already," You hear Murphy comment from behind you in an impatient tone.

Addy wipes some of the now drying blood from her cheek and your dry throat swallows. "A condition," you say.

"Like a mental thing?" Doc asks, and you give a slight shake of your head, eyes glued to Addy's flexing grip around the handle of her bat.

"S... sort of," you rush out, tearing your gaze away from her. Your mind is racing, that's accurate, racing and loud and sending wave after wave of frustration down your spine. Wanting to get this over with, your eyes fall back to the ground and you quickly let out, "I'm a nymphomaniac!"

A few seconds go by without any sound, so you slowly look up and at your fellow survivors. Warren looks surprised, 10K's brow is furrowed in confusion, Murphy's silent (for once) and Addy looks... astonished. She lets out a chuckle of surprise and shakes her head, eyes looking you up and down, making you blush even harder than you already are.

"That actually makes sense _,"_ she says, her empty hand now on her hip. Your eyes widen a bit in worry, thinking she's making fun of you, but she quickly notices. "Oh no no no it's not a bad thing, I promise," she reassures you with a sweet smile and you give her a relieved one in return.

"Wait... can someone tell me what 'nymphomaniac' means?" 10K asks, still confused, making Addy and Warren avoid his gaze, the former stifling laughter. Doc, on the other hand, openly cackles and pats 10K on the knee.

"It means she's a sex addict," you hear Mack say, catching you off guard and making you turn his way. He's standing behind Addy, who looks at him in a way that says 'shut up,' and you're surprised you didn't notice him before now.

You roll your eyes instinctively at his comment. "Sexual _pleasure_ addict, common misconception," you say. Mack's jaw is clenched and he looks down at the ground, making you frown. 

"And you're just telling us this now because?..." Warren asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't think you needed to know," you say, shuffling your feet on the pavement, the intensity of everyone's gaze on you heavy. "It makes it hard to focus on shit, especially when it's been a while since I've... you know."

Warren laughs and Addy stifles a chuckle of her own. Your eyes flick to the redhead and you're surprised to see a slight flush to her cheeks. She rubs her lips together for a brief second (immediately attracting your attention) before asking, "How long?"

"What?" You squeak, your eyes widening. 

Addy chuckles out loud this time and leaning her elbow against the truck, asks again, "How long has it been?"

There's a playful, almost excited look in her eyes that pulls you to answer. "Two weeks," you breathe out, eyes following Addy's tongue as it _slowly_ runs across her bottom lip, "...maybe more." 

You can hear your heartbeat in your ears, can feel it thudding in your chest as she shifts her feet, making her get _ever so slightly_ closer to you.

"This is what's distracting you?" Warren slightly smirks, her eyebrow raised. You nod, too distracted by Addy's _overwhelming_ presence to properly respond. Your gaze returns to the ground.

"Well then," Warren laughs, "you're lucky we have time to scavenge for supplies," you look at her, your eyes wide with shock and cheeks red. "You can go 'take care of business' and get your fix while we go looking for gas, food and water."

"We can't send the girl out on her own," Doc says, gesturing to you with his hand, "someone should at least come to make sure she's safe."

"I'll do it," Addy replies, nodding her head as if her guarding you as you fuck yourself isn't a big deal.

"You good with that [Y/N]?" Warren asks, grinning at your wide eyes and shocked look. Your head is flooded with images and thoughts of you and Addy alone and you find yourself nodding eagerly.

"Wait!" Mack says, pulling Addy to face him with a hand on her shoulder. "I trust you," he starts, "but just stand and protect her, okay?" He sounds genuinely worried about this entire idea and you keep your laughing inside.

"Uh yeah, Mack." Addy laughs, brushing his hand off her shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek (making you frown). She laughs again before Warren speaks to the group.

"Alright everyone, we'll meet back here in ten, fifteen at the latest. 10K you stay and watch Murphy, and [Y/N] and Addy, find someplace relatively zombie free." 

Once everyone has shown their understanding, Warren nods and everyone disperses to their roles. Addy walks a few steps in front of you, Z Whacker in hand, leading you into what used to be a pizza place. You find a couple z's and you take one out with your hatchet before freezing like you did before, watching Addy mercy the other two.

Addy's tongue is running along her teeth as she turns around to face you. You blink, your gaze dropping to her mouth to watch the action and she chuckles. "C'mon, let's find you somewhere a bit more private." She says, walking through the closest doorway, her tone persuading you to follow.

The room you've walked into is the establishment's kitchen, and Addy looks around a bit as you stand awkwardly by the door before she finds what seems to be a pantry.

"Here," she says, opening the door for you with a playful bow, "your chambers milady."

Arms crossed over your chest, you giggle nervously, walking into the empty and dusty storage closet.

"I'll leave this open a bit just in case," Addy says after you turn to face her, her voice dropping an octave and her eyes slightly hooded. You want to ask what the 'just in case' scenario was, but just bite your lip and nod instead.

Addy nods in return, and you catch her smirking before she closes the pantry door, leaving a crack open.

There's a small blood and dirt stained window in the door, allowing you to see Addy's scarlet hair when she turns her back to you, now in her position of guarding you.

You're a bit nervous. You certainly aren't a virgin, and you've done kinky things before both alone and with other people Pre-Z, but Addy being on the other side of that flimsy wooden door, probably able to hear every sound you make, is making you more aroused than you've been all week.

Remembering what you need to do, you quickly drop to the floor, legs spread. The longing need in your chest and in your core burns hotter and hotter from just thinking about Addy _right there,_ and your palm finally brushes against your clothed heat, when you're interrupted.

"Do you need help in there?" Addy laughs, making you jump in surprise and arousal, but only part of you thinks she's kidding. You stammer, unsure of how to respond, but Addy interrupts again, her voice smoother- _"I'll take that as a yes."_

Sensitive, you jump when she opens the pantry door. Her dark eyes move from your blushing face to your open legs, where your hand is still cupping your cunt through your jeans.

"Addy... what are you doing?" You ask, eyes following her every movement as she places her Z Whacker against the wall by the (now completely shut) door.

"Helping you speed things up," the redhead says casually, her head cocked to the side and eyes on your still hand as she kneels between your legs. "That is, if you want me to."

Your mouth is stuck open in shock as you watch Addy chew her bottom lip _slowly,_ almost as if she was showing off.

_It's wrong, she has a boyfriend._

_You may want it more than anything but it's wrong._

"Warren did give us a time limit, so..." Addy pouts playfully, tucking some of her red hair behind her ear. You whimper.

**_It's wrong but you need it._**

"Please," you gasp, your hips grinding against your own hand as the heat becomes unbearable. _"Please Addy."_

In one swift motion, Addy thrust herself forward, her hands landing on the wall behind you on either side of your head. Her nose is almost touching yours, her scent is _overpowering_ and you can feel her breath on your lips.

_"Good girl,"_ she purrs, a smirk gracing her lips before they crash into yours.

Addy's kiss isn't gentle, or soft, or slow. Seconds after contact is made she's sucking on your bottom lip, making you whimper, and then taking advantage of your now open mouth to thrust her tongue inside and explore.

Your eyes are shut tight and you _purr_ as her tongue dominates your own. She tastes like copper and you moan, one of her hands dragging down your neck to your chest, the other in your hair.

She breaks the kiss, you both gasping, but you're interrupted as her wet lips attach to your collarbone. She tugs your hair to give her more access to your neck, drags her tongue across your skin to your pulse point, and cups your breast right as she sucks that spot _hard._

Your core is _burning_ with arousal, every single thing Addy does to your body sending shockwaves to your cunt. You don't even think, don't even care that the others could notice as she marks your neck.

The cry that escapes your throat when she bites your newly formed hickey is _animalistic,_ your hips bucking forward against her thighs as she lightly drags her lips over your jawline to your ear.

"I've known you wanted me for _so fucking long,"_ She moans, her hot breath tickling your ear. She pauses to suck on your earlobe, her hand moving from your breast to around your throat, giving a quick squeeze. "And I've been waiting for the right moment to claim you as _mine."_

The way she chuckles low in her chestwhen she said that last word makes you whimper, your hand wrapping around her wrist as a plea for more.

"Please Addy," you gasp, her grip on your throat _slightly_ tightening, _"please,_ I need this, I need _you."_

She moves away from your ear to look at you, her pupils blown and dark from arousal and her wet lips in a playful pout that quickly grows into a knowing grin. She leans in close enough to kiss, but she doesn't, instead purring, "well, since you asked me so _nicely."_

You're shifting your hips impatiently as she unzips your shorts, moaning in gratitude when she slides her hand down your soaked panties to cup your core.

"Babygirl, you're _soaked,"_ Addy gasps, a grin in her voice. You bite your lip and give her a whimpering nod, her strong fingers sliding between your folds easily before she thrust two fingers into your heat to the knuckle.

You moan, her lips attaching to your ear once again and kissing down your neck as you grind yourself greedily against her hand. She doesn't waste time with slow or gentle thrusts, quickly building a rough pace that has you arching your back and _mewling._

Her palm is pressed tight against your aching clit, every movement the two of you make grinding the sensitive bundle of nerves against her faster.

"Oh god Addy _yes,"_ you moan as the redhead rhythmically squeezes your pulse points on your throat in time with her fucking, gentle enough not to be dangerous but hard enough to _feel,_ every squeeze and curl of her fingers sending waves of pleasure throughout your body.

You've needed this for so long that it's taking very little time to build your orgasm- you mewl and beg Addy for 'more' and 'harder' as you feel your much desired climax climbing. She adds a third finger but slows down her pace, chuckling as you whimper from her denial.

"My babygirl needs to cum?" Addy asks in a breathy voice, emphasizing on the last word with a particularly long and deep thrust, her now wet palm dragging against your sensitive clit _perfectly._ "Then you've gotta ask me like a good slut." She mock-pouts, and in a voice mimicking your cries says, _"Please Addy make me cum around your fingers like the good little slut I am!"_

_Burning so so so close. More. Yes. **More.**_

_"Please,"_ you beg, _"please Addy make me cum!-"_

Your begging is cut off by Addy kissing you roughly, her fingers no longer around your neck but buried in your hair, her other hand thrusting her fingers into your heat fast and hard.

You moan her name into her mouth and your back arches as your orgasm hits you _hard,_ harder than you've had in a while and it's so good that you're mewling and grinding yourself against her hand desperately, for as much pleasure as possible. Addy stills her thrusting but keeps her palm rubbing against your swollen clit to milk it of everything its worth, every drag it makes causing your body to jerk and you to cry out in delicious pleasure.

Addy breaks the kiss, biting and sucking your bottom lip as you slowly come down from what you believe to be the best orgasm you've ever had. She lets you ride it, grinding your hips against her hand like an animal in heat, your trembling hands gripping her shoulders tight, your climax fading but every aftershock making you twitch and groan.

Hand still in your panties and fingers still inside you, Addy releases your now swollen and red bottom lip from her mouth. Looking her dead in the eyes, you moan and slowly run your tongue across the sore flesh, your hips still twitching.

Your gaze falls to the now dry spots of blood on her neck and, still full of adrenaline from your orgasm, you lean forward without thinking and lick a slow stripe up her throat, moaning at the taste.

"Babygirl's not so shy anymore," Addy groans as you clean the blood from her skin with your tongue, her head rolling to the side and her hand leaving your now drenched panties.

Panting, the two of you look at each other, Addy's gaze falling to the deep red hickey she made on your pulse point and she grins. "I claimed you as mine."


End file.
